You might never know
by Amaya Cruz
Summary: Sakura sang, and he listened, for once in the whole time they knew each other


**I know I know I need to work on An Angels Cry but this popped into my head and wouldn't let me write anything else till I got it out, =**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or You belong with me by Taylor Swift. **

**She stood backstage and peered out at the audience. Her eyes widened at the sight of everyone there. "Sakura, your going to do fine. Its just one song." Hinata said trying to help her friend. "Thanks." Sakura whispered as she walked out onto the stage. She stood by the microphone and sighed, "This is a song for someone that means the world to me. Even if they don't know who they are."**

**She lightly strummed her guitar and began singing.**

_**You're on the phoneWith your girlfriendShe's upsetShe's going off aboutSomething that you said'cause she doesn't get your humorLike I do**_

**She closed her eyes and got lost in her music, like she did all the times she practiced at home. Her lips lifted up in a slight smile. As she remembered him sitting in her room and him having to pick up the phone and listen to **_**her**_** rent about something that he was just joking about.**

_**I'm in the roomIt's a typical Tuesday nightI'm listening to the kind of musicShe doesn't likeShe'll never know your storyLike I do**_

**She remembers dancing around his room to the music that they both listened to every time she came over. He couldn't help but smile, and have it reach up to his obsidian eyes. It was the only time he seemed to smile after the accident. **

_**But she wears short skirtsI wear t-shirtsShe's cheer captainAnd I'm on the bleachersDreaming about the dayWhen you wake up and findThat what you're looking forHas been here the whole time**_

**She began swaying to the music and opened her eyes and looked out into the crowd. Her eyes landing on the single person that held her heart. His obsidian eyes locked with her emerald ones and she poured all the emotions she could into her voice and eyes. She remembered his girlfriend totally blowing him off after he got the winning touchdown. Telling him that he was worth nothing to him. And the whole time she was cheering her heart out along with his friends.**

_**If you could seeThat I'm the oneWho understands youBeen here all alongSo why can't youSee you belong with meYou belong with me.**_

_**Walking the streetsWith you and your worn out jeansI can't help thinkingThis is how it ought to beLaughing on a park benchThinking to myselfHey, isn't this easy?**_

**They would always go to the mall with each other. He would put up with her and her endless shopping and then go to the nearby park. He would always touch her face and tell her that he would always be there for her. And it took no effort when they were together. They were **_**happy.**_

_**And you've got a smileThat could light up this whole townI haven't seen it in awhileSince she brought you downYou say you're fineI know you better than thatHey what you doingWith a girl like that**_

**When they were younger he would smile all the time and she would do anything to see it again. But sicne he was with **_**her**_** now he never smiled. Even On the days when he would come over. And she constantly wondered why he stayed if he wasn't happy.**

_**She wears high heelsI wear sneakersShe's cheer captainI'm on the bleachersDreaming about the dayWhen you wake up and findThat what you're looking forHas been here the whole timeIf you could seeThat I'm the oneWho understands youBeen here all alongSo why can't youSee you belong with meStanding by andWaiting at your backdoorAll this timeHow could you not knowBabyYou belong with meYou belong with me.**_

**She had to close her eyes and break the stare between her and him. She couldn't let the tears fall because he wasn't there to wipe them away. He hardly ever was anymore. She always was there for him when she brought him down, but he was never there for her. She would wait for him, even if it took forever.**

_**Oh, I rememberYou driving to my houseIn the middle of the nightI'm the one who makes you laughWhen you know you're about to cryAnd I know your favorite songsAnd you tell me about your dreamsThink I know where you belongThink I know it's with me**_

**That was they breaking point in his relationship with that bitch he was with. He came to her house and she helped him through her window since it was 2 in the morning. He had tears in his eyes. She brought out her guitar and played a song that they had wrote together. It was his dream, to become a song writer.**

_**Can't you seeThat I'm the oneWho understandsBeen here all alongSo why can't you see?You belong with you ever thoughtJust maybeYou belong with me?**_

**She looked out to where he was and noticed he wasn't there anymore. She chocked back a sob as she walked off stage. She couldn't believe it. He came to watch her and couldn't even stay the whole time. That had become common recently. But she would get over it, one day.**

**As soon as she turned a corner she felt arms wrap around her waist. "Did you write that by yourself?" A soothing voice asked. All she could do was nod and try and hold back more tears that threatened to fall. He quickly turned her around and wiped her fallen tears with his thumb. "You don't need to cry anymore Sakura. I'll always be here for you." He said, his mouth so close to her own. "Sasuke," She breathed out., she didn't, couldn't, believe that he was here. Holding her like this. It was a dream and she was sure to wake up from. "I love you" Sasuke said as his lips crashed onto hers in a sweet first kiss. Her eyes slowly drifted shut and she responded. As they broke away he whispered, "I always have and always will." She smiled as he wiped more tears away, "I love you too Sasuke."**

**And that was when she knew that she wasn't dreaming and that he was never going to leave her side again.**


End file.
